When Skies Dawn Blood Red
by SeaLight
Summary: The four Clans of the Shore receive a mysterious prophecy. Not caring much for it, they carry on as usual. Until a group of cats attacks at a Gathering. The Clans send an apprentice each to go on a quest that will save the Clans or destroy them.
1. Allegiances

OceanClan

**leader Silvermoon —** pretty silver queen; formerly Silverfeather

**Apprentice, Mistypaw**

**deputy**** Seastar —** huge silver-blue tom; formerly Seastorm

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**medicine cat****Aspensun —** beautiful golden she-cat; formerly Aspenleaf

**warriors**

**Mapleleaf — **handsome maple-red tom, brother of Aspensun

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

**Stormcloud —** white tom, stormy-looking eyes (mother Silvermoon, father Iceheart)

**Iceheart — **handsome white tom with icy blue eyes and a seemingly cold personality, senior warrior

**Eagleeye — **sleek dark brown tabby tom, brother of Hawkwing

**Apprentice, Butterflypaw**

**Hawkwing — **huge dark brown tom, brother of Eagleeye

**Apprentice, Ironpaw**

**Swiftwind — **very fast pale yellow tabby she-cat

**Rustypelt — **rusty-brown tom

**Robinfeather** **—** pretty brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Sunflowerstream — **pretty golden she-cat, sister of Aspensun and Mapleleaf

**Apprentice, Mothpaw**

**Leafheart — **pretty orange-brown queen

**Bluefrost — **handsome blue-gray tom (mother Shiningflower, father Seastar)

**apprentices**

**Moonpaw — **pretty white she-cat (mother Silvermoon, father Iceheart)

**Mistypaw — **pretty silver-white she-cat (mother Shiningflower, father Seastar)

**Ironpaw — **handsome iron-gray tom (mother Silvermoon, father Iceheart)

**Rabbitpaw — **fast brown tom (mother Robinfeather)

**Thunderpaw —** large black tom with a thunderous temper (mother Shiningflower, father Seastar)

**Butterflypaw —** beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes older apprentice, sister to Mothpaw (mother a rogue)

**Mothpaw — **pretty golden she-cat with ice-blue eyes, older apprentice, sister to Butterflypaw (mother a rogue)

**queens**

**Shiningflower — **pretty tortoiseshell queen, Seastar's mate

**Amberpoppy —** light brown tabby queen with amber eyes, Hawkwing's mate

**Cheetahwind — **very fast pretty dappled golden queen, sister to Leopardfur, Stormcloud's mate

**kits**

**Cedarkit — **cedar-brown tom (mother Amberpoppy, father Hawkwing)

**Falconkit — **dark brown tom (mother Amberpoppy, father Hawkwing)

**Tawnykit — **light brown tabby she-cat (mother Amberpoppy, father Hawkwing)

**Frostkit — **a pretty frost-white she-cat (mother Cheetahwind, father Stormcloud)

**Blizzardkit — **white tom (mother Cheetahwind, father Stormcloud)

**Dawnkit — **pretty golden she-cat (mother Cheetahwind, father Stormcloud)

**Dovekit — **dove-white she-cat (mother Cheetahwind, father Stormcloud)

**elders**

**Raggedear — **grey tom with a nick in his ear

**Dewflower — **once prettypale silver queen

EarthClan

**leader****Rosemoon — **pretty rose-brown queen; formerly Rosepetal

**deputy****Ashstar — **ash-colored tom, brother to Raincloud & Fernleaf; formerly Ashstorm

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**medicine cat****Morningsun — **orange-brown she-cat; formerly Morningfrost

**warriors**

**Ivyfur — **a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Larchpaw**

**Thornheart —** muscular dark tabby tom, brother to Rebelheart, Rosemoon's mate

**Berrypelt — **reddish orange tom

**Raincloud — **storm-gray she-cat, sister to Fernleaf & Ashstar

**Fernleaf — **silver-gray she-cat, sister to Raincloud & Ashstar

**Apprentice, Magnoliapaw**

**Flamepelt — **handsome flame-red tom, brother to Firewing

**Firewing — **handsome fire-red tom with lighter colored stripes, brother to Flamepelt

**Apprentice, Daffodilpaw**

**Leopardfur ­— **beautiful golden she-cat, sister to Cheetahwind

**Rebelheart —** handsome dark tabby tom, brother to Thornheart

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**apprentices**

**Magnoliapaw — **pretty cream-colored she-cat (mother Daisycloud, father Rebelheart)

**Hollypaw — **pretty brown she-cat (mother Rosemoon, father Thornheart)

**Larchpaw — **pale gray she-cat (mother Vineheart, father Ashstar)

**Daffodilpaw — **beautiful dark tabby she-cat (mother Daisycloud, father Rebelheart)

**Talonpaw — **handsome dark brown tom (mother Rosemoon, father Thornheart)

**queens**

**Vineheart —** beautiful golden queen with white paws, sister of Ivyfur, Ashstar's mate

**Daisycloud —** pretty long-haired cream-colored queen, Rebelheart's mate

**kits**

**Smokekit — **smoky gray tom (mother Vineheart, father Ashstar)

**Stonekit — **stone gray tom (mother Vineheart, father Ashstar)

**Cinderkit — **ash-gray she-cat (mother Vineheart, father Ashstar)

**Wheatkit — **golden she-cat (mother Vineheart, father Ashstar)

**elders**

**Nicktail — **pale gray tom with a nick in his tail

SunClan

**leader****Goldenmoon — **handsome golden-brown tom; formerly Goldenheart

**Apprentice, Quietpaw**

**deputy****Secretstar — **pretty, mysterious black she-cat; formerly Secretheart

**medicine cat****Spottedsun — **white tom with gray flecks, Speckledfur's brother; formerly Spottedpelt

**Apprentice, Inkpaw**

**warriors**

**Jaguarclaw — **muscular brown tom, Cloudedeyes' mate

**Apprentice, Hiddenpaw**

**Speckledfur — **light gray tom with darker flecks, Spottedsun's brother

**Lightningstreak — **pretty golden-orange she-cat, Goldenmoon's mate

**Cloudedeyes — **pretty white she-cat with clouded blue eyes, blind

**Lostclaw — **massive, harsh, black tom with a missing claw, Secretstar's mate

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Phantomheart — **an ambitious black tom, Secretstar's brother

**Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

**apprentices**

**Quietpaw — **pretty black she-cat (motherSecretstar, fatherLostclaw)

**Inkpaw —** black she-cat with white paws and underbelly, medicine cat apprentice (motherSecretstar, fatherLostclaw)

**Hiddenpaw — **black she-cat with white tip of tail (motherSecretstar, fatherLostclaw)

**Brownpaw — **sleek brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, throat (motherCloudedeyes, fatherJaguarclaw)

**Sparkpaw — **golden-brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws (motherLightningstreak, fatherGoldenmoon)

**queens**

**Amberflower — **pretty brown she-cat with amber eyes, Phantomheart's mate

**Fall — **orange-brown tabby queen, kittypet

**kits**

**Crestkit — **dark brown she-cat (motherAmberflower, fatherPhantomheart)

**Glasskit — **sleek black she-cat with white paws (motherAmberflower, fatherPhantomheart)

**Heartkit — **smoky white she-cat (motherFall, fatherkittypet)

**Lilykit — **rosy brown she-cat with white paws (motherFall, fatherkittypet)

**elders**

**Paintedfur — **once-pretty tortoiseshell queen

NightClan

**leader****Cursedmoon — **small inky black tom with unusually sharp claws; formerly Cursedheart

**deputy****Darkstar — **dark grey she-cat, Cursedmoon's mate; formerly Darkfur

**medicine cat****Ravensun — **raven-black she-cat; formerly Ravenfeather

**warriors**

**Bloodfur — **originally white-furred tom with fur dyed red with herbs; formerly Harshpaw

**Apprentice, Splashedpaw**

**Cinderfur — **grey she-cat the color of cinders, Ashfeather's sister

**Apprentice, Burntpaw**

**Ashfeather — **ash-grey she-cat, Cinderfur's sister

**Drowningflower — **white she-cat with matted fur that makes her look like she's just nearly drowned

**Quickfoot — **black tom with one white paw

**Runningstreak — **white tom with a dark grey stripe down his back, Bloodfur's brother

**Apprentice, Badgerpaw**

**apprentices**

**Splashedpaw — **black she-cat with white splashes (fatherCursedmoon, motherDarkstar)

**Burntpaw — **white tom with dark brown paws (fatherBloodfur, motherTidalcloud)

**Badgerpaw — **black tom with dark brown badger-like markings (fatherBloodfur, motherTidalcloud)

**queens**

**Tidalcloud — **light grey queen with darker markings, Bloodfur's mate

**kits**

**elders**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Lithe shapes slid out of the shadows, as if made of starlight, they gathered around the small tidal pools in the cave. Moonlight filtered in from holes above as the one in front spoke._

_"It is time a new prophecy must be fulfilled. For a dark presence descends upon the forest," She yowled._

_The tidal pools immediately rippled and broke into fractured images. A full moon, a badger, four cats. The group started muttering among themselves before the first regained control with a sharp yowl._

_"Wavemoon, are you sure you want _her_ to represent OceanClan?" One voice rose above the rest._

_"Yes, Shadowmoon. You question my choice?" She hissed testily._

_"Of course not," He replied respectively. "And now I shall show you, my fellow warriors, my choice." He stepped forward into the light of the moon and the tidal pools rippled once again, changing into a different image._

_The cats began muttering again. "But Shadowmoon!" Another voice mewed loudly. "She's just newly apprenticed!"_

_"Clearmoon!" He yowled. "I least expected _you_ out of all to criticize my choice! And yet you never questioned Wavemoon about that when she chose an apprentice as well?" He slipped back into the crowd of cats, confirming his choice._

_"Now, my fellow warriors, see my choice," A dark tabby tom growled, stepping up. The tidal pools rippled yet again._

_"She'll never last, Cedarmoon!" The black tom yowled._

_"Shadowmoon, she _will_," The tabby hissed with finality, giving a curt nod to the last cat who had not presented._

_"And this shall be my choice," The last cat, a silver she-cat, mewed. The tidal pools rippled slightly and a new image formed._

_"That one is too cocky!" A voice yowled._

_"She _will_ go!" The she-cat yowled with such fierceness that everyone was silenced_.

_The first she-cat stepped up again. The tidal pools now changed to show various images. "A prophecy is to be fulfilled," She yowled. "_'A great danger has come to the shore. Four daughters of moon meet badger. When opposite sun-resting waters flow blood red.'_"_


	3. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, pigeons would become extinct once word was out that it was a bestseller and people would faint in disgust from reading it._

Chapter One

A pretty white she-cat yawned as she uncurled herself. The sunlight streamed in through the opening of the den as she got up. She immediately regretted it, wanting to curl up back next to her best friend, Mistypaw, but she had to get ready for training. The day was frigid, the chilly air nipping at her, cutting right through her fur. This leaf-bare wouldn't be an easy one.

The rest of the apprentices began to shift and get up slowly. Soon, a silver-white she-cat padded up next to the white she-cat. They sat next to each other in compatible silence, watching the sun rise over the foamy white waves.

"C'mon Mistypaw, let's grab something to eat before Seastar and my mom get too impatient," The white she-cat was the first to speak. Her tail twitched toward a smooth rock that jutted out from the sheer rock face that surrounded most of the camp, protecting it from harsh winds and keeping predators out.

Many caverns had been carved into the rock, some by Twolegs, who soon abandoned it. Some naturally, by flowing rivers and streams that once ran freely through the camp. Now these deep caverns provided dens for the cats of the Clan. A silver she-cat emerged from a cavern carved into the rock, carved out by a roaring river that had once flowed through the camp. Now, though, it was only diminished to a small creek that trickled straight through the center of the camp, only three cat-lengths wide.

Mistypaw, the silver-white she-cat, merely nodded and the two apprentices picked a skinny vole to share. They ate quickly and silently. Normally, they weren't this quiet, but the ominous attack from NightClan a quarter-moon ago still hung in the air.

NightClan was one of the four Clans of the Shore. They roamed in the night, claiming the barren Fields of Wasted Wheat as their territory. It was quite well-known that NightClan was suffering hard times, but why they attacked was mysterious. Only a corner of NightClan's territory touched OceanClan territory, and event that was neutral territory, for it was the Corner of Elements, the place where Gatherings were held each full moon. EarthClan's territory stood between OceanClan and EarthClan.

"Mistypaw! Moonpaw!" The silver she-cat yowled. "Hurry up! We have no time to waste! Thunderpaw! Butterflypaw! You two will be coming as well!"

The two she-cat apprentices gave each other meaningful looks, and headed toward where the silver she-cat was standing, at the opposite side of camp. They splashed easily through the stream, used to the water, and stood in front of the she-cat. Although the silver she-cat looked like any other Clan cat, she was not. She had a regal air about her, intimidating and noble. She was the leader of OceanClan, Silvermoon.

"Good, good," Silvermoon muttered, then louder, she yowled again. "Thunderpaw, Butterflypaw! You two mousebrains hurry up!"

A few moments later, a black tom and a pretty golden she-cat came to stand before Silvermoon as well. "Sorry, Silvermoon," They meowed respectfully, lowering their heads and crouching.

"It's time you came," Silvermoon reprimanded sharply. "With NightClan attacking, we must train harder than ever. That's why we will be pitting you four two against two. Mistypaw and Moonpaw against Thunderpaw and Butterflypaw. Claws will be sheathed. We cannot risk injuries."

"Terrific!" Moonpaw hissed to Mistypaw excitedly. "This is exactly what we've been training for!"

"But it'll ruin my fur!" Butterflypaw replied with a whine. "I just spent all morning grooming it!"

Moonpaw and Mistypaw both rolled their eyes at this. Every cat in the camp knew that, although Butterflypaw was gorgeous, she was quite vain and cared more about her looks. She was the exact opposite of her sister, Mothpaw, who, although was pretty, cared nothing for her looks. Thunderpaw only grinned like an idiot, staring at Butterflypaw, quite unlike his usual, grumpy self.

"Look at him!" Mistypaw hissed back. "He's acting like a complete mousebrain in front of Butterflypaw! I can't believe _he'd _fall for _her_."

Almost every young tom in OceanClan had fallen for Butterflypaw one time or another. The she-cat was just overly flirtatious. Moonpaw was quite glad that her own brother, Ironpaw, had already fallen for Butterflypaw and gotten over it. Suddenly, Moonpaw felt a flaring anger at seeing Butterflypaw flirt with Thunderpaw. She had no idea why.

"Seen that already," Moonpaw replied with an annoyed lashing of her tail. "At least Ironpaw's over it. It'll be the most annoying time of your life ever." She understood how Mistypaw felt, after all, Thunderpaw _was_ Mistypaw's brother.

"Butterflypaw, you _will _go, and if I find you slacking off, you will be severely punished," Silvermoon yowled sharply, so that at least half the Clan could hear.

With that, the silver she-cat whirled around and with a twitch of her feathery gray tail, gestured for them to follow her out of camp. Moonpaw and Mistypaw bounded along, side by side. Occasionally they would hiss something to each other, but their conversations were short and terse. Tension crackled in the air, each cat expecting NightClan to attack them any moment.

Thankfully, the trip to the sandy hollow on the beach was uneventful. They caught scent of some fox, but it was stale. The other three mentors were waiting in the hollow. Seastar, Moonpaw's mentor; Eagleeye, Butterflypaw's mentor; and Robinfeather, Thunderpaw's mentor.

"I take it Silvermoon has told you four what we will be doing?" Seastar purred. The apprentices nodded. "Then let the fight begin!" He yowled.

Thunderpaw immediately pounced on Mistypaw. Although the she-cat was his sister, he showed no mercy. Butterflypaw, on the other hand, seemed to be holding back, only retaliating. Moonpaw leaped at Thunderpaw, and together, Mistypaw and Moonpaw were able to force Thunderpaw back.

After a while of Thunderpaw being batted around like a leaf in leaf-fall, Silvermoon yowled for them to stop, obviously taking pity on Thunderpaw.

"I am extremely disappointed in all of you!" She meowed sharply. "You will never become successful fighters if you can't master the art of _working together_!" She emphasized the last two words severely. "Mistypaw and Moonpaw got the idea… slightly. But Thunderpaw and Butterflypaw!" She hissed disapprovingly.

Moonpaw glanced at Thunderpaw, who looked utterly battered and defeated. He seemed to be glaring at Butterflypaw and edging away from her, closer to Mistypaw. Moonpaw grinned at Mistypaw.

"Well, he seemed to get over her fast," She hissed. "It took Ironpaw way longer than that."

"Well, I'm glad Ironpaw got over it," Mistypaw replied quietly, then she quickly stopped, looking as if she had said something wrong. "I meant… I meant Thunderpaw."

Moonpaw merely gave Mistypaw a disbelieving look, knowing that something was going on, but she didn't say anything. At that moment, Silvermoon gave them a sharp look to silence them.

"Now, we shall work a bit more on our fighting skills before you will be dispersed to hunt, and then return to camp," Silvermoon yowled. "You will be paired up with another apprentice and your mentors will watch and give you instructions."

Moonpaw's tail flicked nervously. She hoped she wouldn't be paired up with Mistypaw. They were great friends and often fought each other to practice, but underneath the piercing gaze of Silvermoon and Seastar wasn't the easiest thing.

"Mistypaw and Butterflypaw will be a pair. Moonpaw and Thunderpaw will be a pair," Seastar added.

Moonpaw groaned inwardly. Thunderpaw was one of the strongest apprentices in camp. No doubt he would become a respected, strong warrior. And he obviously wouldn't take it easy on her. But she had to do it.

She padded over to where Seastar, Robinfeather, and Thunderpaw were waiting. Thunderpaw was no longer grinning stupidly like he had with Butterflypaw. Maybe he really _had _gotten over Butterflypaw. He was back to his usual self. His eyes stormy and gray as thunderclouds, and unreadable, emotionless expression on his face.

"Okay you two," Robinfeather purred. "I'd like for you two apprentices to fight, claws sheathed of course. As Silvermoon said, we cannot risk even a single drop of blood to be spilled."

Moonpaw tensed, crouching down. Her tail lashed from side to side as she judged the best way to attack Thunderpaw. Meanwhile, Thunderpaw looked a bit unsure as he crouched as well, mirroring Moonpaw's moves.

Moonpaw had great agility and speed, which made her an excellent hunter. But it didn't help her when fighting, except that she could dodge blows easily. She didn't have the power and aggressiveness that made a good fighter.

_Surprise, surprise,_ Moonpaw told herself mentally. The only way she'd be able to get a hit in was if she could launch an unexpected attack. _Never make the first move._ Seastar's words rang in her head. But Thunderpaw wasn't doing anything, how could she not make the first move?

Suddenly, Thunderpaw jumped, launching himself toward Moonpaw. She quickly ducked down and forward, flattening her ears, her fur bristling as Thunderpaw missed her by whisker lengths, careening over her and landing on his paws in the dust behind her. She quickly turned around to confront him, this time quickly judging where best to strike.

She feigned a swipe to his right side and pushed herself forward to barrel into his left side, full force. He was caught by surprise, clearly distracted, and Moonpaw was able to knock the considerably larger tom into the sand, pinning him down. She grinned, and purred with amusement as he wriggled underneath her paws, trying to get free. She herself was surprised that it was so easy to knock Thunderpaw down. Usually he would've been a more formidable opponent.

"Okay Moonpaw, you can let him go now," Robinfeather purred, her tail twitching in amusement. "Thunderpaw!" She rounded on the tom. "You're clearly distracted! I expected you to be better than this! What's on your mind? I hope not that she-cat," She added, her tail twitching toward Butterflypaw, who was being pummeled by Mistypaw. There was disgust in her voice as she said so. "I never thought that you'd let a _she-cat_ beat you!" She added with an mrrow of laughter. "No offense to you, of course," She told Moonpaw with a twinkle in her eye. "We she-cats clearly _are_ superior to toms."

Seastar playfully batted at Robinfeather, who only pretended to be annoyed and swiped at him back. They quickly stopped acting like kits and turned serious again.

"Moonpaw, that was a nice move you did there," Robinfeather praised.

"But Thunderpaw was distracted. It wouldn't have been as easily accomplished if Thunderpaw hadn't been distracted," Seastar added warningly, clearly not wanting Moonpaw to get overly egotistic.

"I know," Moonpaw mewed. "I guess I was lucky," She added with a shrug.

-

"That's enough for today!" Silvermoon yowled.

It was already quite past sunhigh and the sun was starting its journey toward the sun-resting waters. It was a glorious sight during newleaf and greenleaf. But right now, it was too cold to enjoy the sight on the Fields of Sand.

The apprentices were all battered, dusty, and tired. Moonpaw's paws were sore from dodging so much and trying to hit Thunderpaw. She didn't feel like hunting on the way back at all. But they had to. She quickly joined up with Mistypaw and they set a brisk pace back to camp, catching a few fish and a vole along the way.

As they entered camp, they saw that Butterflypaw was already back. And checking her reflection in the stream, as usual. The vain she-cat probably hadn't even hunted at all. Thunderpaw wasn't back yet, neither were any of the other apprentices from their training.

Moonpaw and Mistypaw padded over to a moss-lined, hollow, fallen tree. The entrance was covered with a tangle of brambles, except for a slight hole just wide enough for two cats to squeeze through, side by side. They slipped in, various holes in the tree, positioned at certain spots, provided light to enter the tree trunk, which, surprisingly, was fairly light.

"Ah… our two favorite apprentices have arrived," A voice rasped.

Moonpaw's fur felt hot from embarrassment as she dipped her head in respect to the cat who had spoke. A pale silver-grey she-cat, whitening with age. She dropped a fish in front of the elder and stepped back respectfully. Mistypaw, in turn, dropped the vole in front of another elder.

"No… no…" The tom said. "You two young cats deserve something special. I'll settle for the fish today."

"Thank you, Raggedear," Mistypaw and Moonpaw chorused in unison. They distributed the rest of the prey among the elders, then retreated out of the den, dropping the remaining fish in the fresh-kill pile and sharing the vole.

"Mistypaw?" Moonpaw finally purred. The grey she-cat looked up. "What's with you and Ironpaw?"

"Nuh… nothing," Mistypaw stammered nervously.

"C'mon, Mistypaw," Moonpaw teased lightly, playfully swatting at the other she-cat. "I _know_ something's going on."

Mistypaw sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. I like him, okay?" The she-cat rolled her eyes.

"But… but… he's my brother!" Moonpaw gasped. All of sudden, she started mrrowing in laughter. At Mistypaw's hurt expression, she quickly stopped. "Sorry… I'm not laughing at you," She quickly explained. "It's just… it's just…" She finally stopped trying, and now it was Mistypaw who started laughing.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Rushingrock for a Clan Meeting!" Silvermoon's ringing yowl echoed through the camp.

Cats of OceanClan swarmed toward the rock that jutted out of the camp wall. Mistypaw and Moonpaw shot each other questioning glances, then darted to sit in the mass of cats as well, gazing up at Silvermoon, who sat regally on Rushingrock.

"As many of you may know," Silvermoon began. "Tonight is a full moon. A Gathering. There has been… much… disturbance in our forest and shore lately. Before I announce the cats who will join me to the Gathering, I wish to say this. No cat of OceanClan will utter one word of NightClan's attack. _No cat._" The cats began to mutter among themselves nervously, but Silvermoon's commanding yowl silenced them. "Joining me at the Gathering shall be… Seastar, Aspensun, Iceheart, Eagleeye, Hawkwing, and Robinfeather. The apprentices Moonpaw, Mistypaw, Ironpaw, Thunderpaw, Mothpaw, and Butterflypaw shall be coming as well."

Moonpaw gave the brown tom sitting beside her a sideways glance. Rabbitpaw was the oldest and most experienced apprentice, and he was the only one not going to the Gathering tonight. He must be disappointed. Sure enough, the tom's tail was lashing, and the fur on his back stood up.

"Rabbitpaw will not be coming to the Gathering, because now I would like to have your Warrior Ceremony," Silvermoon continued. "Rabbitpaw, come up here."

Moonpaw saw the light flood into Rabbitpaw's eyes as he sat up straighter and leaped onto Rushingrock to stand before Silvermoon. His head was bowed respectfully.

"I, Silvermoon, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Silvermoon yowled the traditional words of the warrior ceremony. "Rabbitpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rabbitpaw mewed respectfully, like he was supposed to.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rabbitpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Rabbitfoot. StarClan honors your swiftness and quick-thinking, and we welcome you a full warrior of OceanClan."

Rabbitpaw licked Silvermoon's shoulder respectfully, then jumped down off of Rushingrock.

"Rabbitfoot! Rabbitfoot!" Moonpaw began chanting, and the other cats soon followed. She bounded over to Rabbitfoot and quickly licked his shoulder. The tom was like an older brother to her and she looked up to him much.

Robinfeather and a red-brown tom came over as well. Robinfeather was no doubt Rabbitfoot's mother and she licked him between his ears affectionately. The tom was Mapleleaf, Rabbitfoot's former mentor, and he touched noses with Rabbitfoot.

"Rabbitfoot, you will sit vigil through the night," Silvermoon purred, jumping down from Rushingrock. "I expect those going to the Gathering to be ready by the time the sun has painted the sun-resting waters." With that, the cat padded into her den.

-

The cats were hushed, not a word was uttered. The sun had disappeared into the sun-resting waters and the moon was glowing above them. It painted the land silver and white underneath it's glow. The sand was pure silver, the waves, dark silver crashing against the shore. The cats were still as perfect silver statues underneath it's glow, poised, not a muscle moved as they waited for Silvermoon's signal.

The cats of OceanClan that were going to the Gathering were perched on one side of the sand dune that led to the Gathering area that was on the edge of the sandy beach, near the Forests of Everlife, Meadows of Reflected Sky, and the Fields of Wasted Wheat. The four corners of the Clans touched that point, where all of their territories were combined into one spot.

Then, a slight movement. Silvermoon's tail twitched in the slightest, silent signal to move on. Stream-lined silver shadows of the OceanClan cats appeared over the crest of the dune and poured down the other side. The cats followed a single cat in the lead, then at another subtle signal, spread off and began mingling with the other Clans.

Moonpaw and Mistypaw walked side by side to a group of apprentices from all four Clans. It was a rather large group, and as usual, Butterflypaw was the center of attention. At least, with the toms, she was. Thunderpaw was there as well, but he was as far away from Butterflypaw as possible.

"Look at Butterflypaw, _again_," Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's see what's going on."

They quickly slipped into the circle, and greeted all the apprentices, which they knew by name. Most of them, at least.

"I don't know you," Moonpaw mewed to a golden-brown she-cat. "I'm Moonpaw of OceanClan."

"I'm Sparkpaw," The she-cat replied arrogantly. "I guess our paths never crossed because I'm obviously more high-classed than you," She added. "I'm daughter of Goldenmoon and Lightningstreak."

"Another Butterflypaw," Mistypaw hissed to Moonpaw, and Moonpaw's ears twitched in agreement.

"Well… I guess it's true our paths never crossed. After all, I'm more high-classed than you," Moonpaw replied just as snootily. "I'm nearly a warrior. And I'm daughter of Silvermoon and Iceheart."

"Right…" Sparkpaw hissed, her tail lashing in annoyance. But Moonpaw could tell that Sparkpaw was simply annoyed. She actually believed that the fact that Moonpaw was daughter of Silvermoon and Iceheart, which was, after all, true.

"Don't mind Sparkpaw," A pretty black she-cat mewed. It was Inkpaw, SunClan's medicine cat apprentice. "She's always like that."

"Good thing you set her straight," Brownpaw, another SunClan apprentice, chimed in. "She's always such a snob. Acting like she's better than everyone just because she's daughter of the leader." The she-cat rolled her eyes.

Sparkpaw gave them a "I'm gonna murder you" look, before stalking off, her tail held high. She didn't even here the muffled purrs of laughter that followed her.

A commanding yowl rang from Sand Dune and all the cats swarmed underneath the four Great Elements, where the leaders stood. OceanClan had the Sand Dune, EarthClan had Mosswood, SunClan had Reflectingrock, and NightClan had Wastedwood. Mosswood was a trunk covered with moss, Reflectingrock was an extremely shiny rock that reflected the light of moon and sun, and Wastedwood was a rotting trunk.

"I'd like to open this Gathering," Silvermoon yowled. "By announcing a new warrior of OceanClan. Today, Rabbitpaw became Rabbitfoot. He sits vigil tonight at camp."

As agreed, none of the Clan had mentioned a thing about NightClan's attack. And Silvermoon didn't say a thing as she stepped back to allow Rosemoon, the leader of EarthClan, to step forward.

The pretty rose-brown she-cat was slight and small compared to the other leaders, but she, like the other leaders, had a commanding, imperious air. "Very recently," She yowled. "Our medicine cat received an ominous prophecy from StarClan. We have heard from sources that the other Clans' medicine cats have received the same prophecy?"

The cats below began muttering amongst themselves and Moonpaw and Mistypaw glanced at each other nervously. It was true. OceanClan's medicine cat, Aspensun, had received an ominous prophecy from StarClan. They tried to push it away, for it had come right after NightClan had attacked. For all they knew, the prophecy could take place in another many moons. And OceanClan didn't want to add a prophecy that had to be fulfilled to their troubles. They had enough on their paws with NightClan.

"Quiet!" Rosemoon yowled sharply once again. "I would like to —" The rest of what she was about to say was cut off as a sharp yowl of attack rang around the now quiet Corner.

**(A/N: Review peeps! Reviews are what keep this going! Also... some think that this is like Midnight. True. The prophecy SOUNDS like Midnight. And this was inspired by Midnight. But no... otherwise, it is NOTHING like Midnight.)**


	4. Chapter Two

**(A/N: I know this is a short chapter... but I had to leave it here.)**

Chapter Two

Moonpaw gave Mistypaw a fleeting glance of horror as lithe shadows poured into the Corner of Elements. Shrieking cries of battle rang as the cats were attacked by a group of other cats.

_NightClan!_ Moonpaw immediately thought as she stood, frozen. _But NightClan wouldn't dare break the warrior code!_ She told herself just as quickly. No matter how deceitful, greedy, and power-hungry NightClan was, one had to admit that they were just as loyal to the warrior code as any other Clan.

Before she could say anything, a scrawny tom leapt onto her. She couldn't recognize the scent of him. He was probably a rogue. Hissing, she unsheathed her claws and clawed at him fiercely. He yowled in pain and leapt off of her, but he didn't leave her be.

Moonpaw leapt to her paws, crouching low. Now, where it was most needed, she couldn't remember a thing that Seastar had ever taught her. The rogue leapt at her yet again, and she dodged to the side. She fought with pure instinct now. The rogue clearly hadn't been trained to fight, and he quickly fell for her feign to the right. He was just about the same size as her and she easily took him down. Before either of them knew what was happening, the rogue was squirming underneathe Moonpaw's paws, just like Thunderpaw had been earlier that day.

Moonpaw didn't know what to do, she knew she shouldn't kill, so she merely gave him a slash to his shoulder. A scar that would never heal for a long time. "Never, _ever_, mess with an OceanClan cat," She hissed angrily as he ran off, staining the white sand with blood.

Moonpaw then rushed to help Mistypaw. Gradually, the Corner began to empty of the attacking cats. But all the Clans had cuts and scrapes, and even some more serious injuries. The sand was splattered with blood.

All of a sudden, a shadow fell upon the corner. All the cats glanced up to the sky out of instinct. Sure enough, a thick cloud had completely covered the moon and Silverpelt, a sure sign that StarClan was angry. Moonpaw sighed and exchanged a worried glance with Mistypaw.

"StarClan has showed it's disapproval!" A small black tom on Wastedwood yowled.

Moonpaw glanced at the tom, it was Cursedmoon, leader of NightClan. The leader looked worried and outraged as he leaped off of Wastedwood and began back to NightClan territory, but the sharp yowl of a golden tom made them all stop in their tracks.

"Wait! Wait!" The tom yowled. "How do we know that you weren't the one who organized the attack?" He hissed angrily. "And why would you be in such a hurry to leave?"

Cursedmoon glared at the tom. "Goldenmoon, despite what all of you Clans think of NightClan, we are loyal warriors to the warrior code!" He replied. "We would never do such!"

-

Moonpaw bounded back into camp, a tangle of brambles in her mouth. She hated this job. Ever since the attack, Silvermoon had ordered that the apprentices stay in camp and reinforce its barriers. They'd be allowed a quick lesson and hunting trip each before they had to get back to work, preparing for an attack.

"Moonpaw," Seastar yowled. "You can go out hunting with Mistypaw."

Moonpaw dropped her brambles next to the other apprentices and nodded. Her tail twitching as a signal to Mistypaw, the two bounded into the forest. They picked a path which led out to the beach.

"Seagulls?" Mistypaw asked questioningly.

Seagulls flocked to the territory of OceanClan quite often. The Clan preferred not to mess with the feisty, ferocious birds. Apprentices usually used the birds to train, and rarely were they caught for prey. Moonpaw nodded, eyeing one nearby.

A while later, the two apprentices returned to camp with some prey clamped between their jaws. Moonpaw had actually managed to catch a seagull and a meadow vole. Mistypaw had an assortment of a vole and a few fish. They dropped their catch in the fresh-kill and sighed. Now that they were back, they'd have to get back to work building up the camp.

"Mistypaw, get back to work," Silvermoon called to them. "Moonpaw, come here."

Moonpaw gave Mistypaw a sympathetic smile, and Mistypaw returned it. When Silvermoon called you, you never knew what would happen. As Mistypaw padded off to the other apprentices, Moonpaw crossed the creek and stood slightly outside the entrance into Silvermoon's den.

"Come in dear," Silvermoon invited.

Moonpaw entered the den cautiously. The only cat other than Silvermoon in there was Aspensun, their medicine cat. Silvermoon's tail twitched in a gesture of asking Moonpaw to settle into one of the sandy dips in the den.

"Aspensun wants to talk to you about… the prophecy," Silvermoon purred, obviously handing the conversation over to the pretty golden she-cat sitting next to her.

"I received a message from StarClan," Aspensun began. "About the prophecy. '_The moon shall guide the ocean,_' That's what StarClan wished to tell me. It can only mean you." Her amber eyes gazed kindly at Moonpaw.

"But… but that's impossible!" Moonpaw gasped, her pale yellow eyes flew wide in shock. "I'm only an apprentice! Besides, it could mean Silvermoon. Her name is Silver_moon_. Or… or Stormcloud or Iceheart! They both resemble the moon more than me. Or even Frostkit or Blizzardkit or Dovekit!"

"StarClan has told me it will be _you_," Aspensun murmured, smiling gently. "It may be hard to believe. But you are the chosen cat. You must fulfill the prophecy. Now we must wait for a sign from StarClan. You must be prepared."


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

No! This _couldn't_ be happening. But sure enough, as she opened her eyes, the sky was blood red. Even the sun, rising above the golden line that was the horizon, was a bleeding red. She groaned. Aspensun had told her. They either waited for a sign from StarClan, or until the skies were blood red. As StarClan had said. And now her worst nightmare was becoming reality. She had no idea where to go. What to do.

But all of a sudden, she was running. Gasping. As if a monster were chasing them. She could scent three other cats around her. And each cat was from a different Clan. But she had no idea who the cats were. The four ran fast. Faster than any normal cat. Faster than the wind. They pounded over rolling dunes of sand. Through a thicket of trees. And into wasted fields they went. And past that. Past the Twoleg nest into a Twoleg camp. They stopped in a dark pathway between to Twoleg nests and then a yowl rang eerily around the empty Twoleg camp.

"Moonpaw!" Came the familiar voice.

Before she knew what was happening, she was being jostled awake by a silver paw. Bright sunlight hit her eyes. She sat up quickly, her breathing quick and shallow. What had happened? Then she remembered. It was only a dream.

"Moonpaw!" Came the voice again, as Mistypaw came into Moonpaw's view. "What happened? Are you okay? You were fidgeting as much as a kit who wants to stay outside!"

"I'm fine," Moonpaw replied, somewhat blankly, more to calm herself than to reassure Mistypaw. "It was just a dream."

"Okay," Mistypaw answered uncertainly. "C'mon, we have to get moving before Silvermoon takes our fur off."

Moonpaw nodded her agreement and followed Mistypaw. Her paws were sore and weary, and she felt as if she had just run across the vast spread of Silverpelt. Her mind drifted back to the dream. It was a dream, wasn't it? It couldn't have been a message from StarClan.

"Moonpaw?" Mistypaw's mew broke through to Moonpaw.

"Huh?" Moonpaw instinctively replied.

"Moonpaw, what's up with you?" Mistypaw rolled her eyes. "I just asked you if you want to go hunting or practice our fighting skills! Silvermoon told us that we could take a break."

"Uh… hunting," Moonpaw blurted out without knowing what she was saying.

"Okay, let's go then," Mistypaw sighed. The she-cat bounded over to Silvermoon and said something before coming back to Moonpaw.

The two padded out of camp and into the forest. By some silent agreement, they headed toward Reflecting Waters. They managed to make a small catch and brought it back to camp.

-

A shadow loomed behind her, blocking out the sun. Gasping in terror, she tried to run. Her legs moved, but she couldn't go forward. She was stuck in place. A yowl escaped her, but a swift paw muffled it up. She tried to claw whatever monster was trying to take her, but she could never hit it.

She was lifted up by the scruff of her neck off the ground and the monster started moving forward. "Help!" She cried, but no sound left her. "Just kill me already!" She hissed to the monster, but still, no voice could escape her. She felt as if something was stuffed in her mouth, keeping her from speaking.

"Help! Help!" Finally, some sound managed to come out. But it was soft and muffled. She was sure no one could hear it.

"Shush Moonpaw," A soft voice floated to her ears.

She finally opened her eyes for real. And saw that there was no monster taking her. It was merely Silvermoon, Seastar, and Aspensun. Silvermoon was carrying her and Seastar had blocked her from making any sound with his tail.

"Why?" She asked hoarsely. They were nearing Aspensun's den.

And then, she saw why. The sun had just started edging up. And the sky… the sky was red. Blood red. Not the usual pink and reddish-pink mixed in with other colors. No. It was _red_. _Blood red_. Just like in the prophecy. Her worst nightmare was becoming reality. And this time, it wasn't a dream.

"No," She moaned. She closed her eyes, hoping that whens he opened them again, she'd find out that it was really just a dream.

But when she opened them, she only saw the sky. "No…" The moan dragged on, as if it'd never stop until the day she joined StarClan.

"Shush Moonpaw," Silvermoon repeated. "We're almost there."

"Put me down," Moonpaw complained. "I can walk. I'm not a kit anymore!"

Despite Moonpaw's complaints, Silvermoon didn't set the apprentice down. They entered Aspensun's clearing and then set Moonpaw down. Two almost identical shapes slid out of the shadows and stood guard by the entrance, just in case Moonpaw decided to make a dash for it. Moonpaw recognized Iceheart and Stormcloud. Her father and her older brother.

"Do you know why you're here?" Aspensun asked.

"'Cause the skies' red," Moonpaw answered, bored.

"Yes, as the prophecy said. You must be on your way. StarClan has told me that they will guide you. That we are not to aide you in any way," Aspensun continued. "But they allowed me to supply with these herbs and with the knowledge of knowing what herbs do what." The she-cat pushed a piling of herbs wrapped in a leaf toward Moonpaw, and proceeded to go down a list of herbs that Moonpaw might find important on her journey. "And that is all that I can give you."

"Thank you Aspensun," Moonpaw meowed respectfully. Under the medicine cat's piercing gaze, she managed down the bitter tasting herbs.

"That should quell your hunger for a while," Aspensun explained. "We are to bring you as far as the Shadowed Sands. And then you'll have to fend for yourself."

Moonpaw nodded. Silvermoon, Seastar, Iceheart, and Stormcloud stood up, and then arranged in a guarding formation around Moonpaw. They hurried silently out of camp and into the woods.. They soon reached the Shadowed Sands. Where the forest joined with the shore. The Shadowed Sands were always cold, forever shadowed by the trees.

Moonpaw touched noses with each cat, saying good-bye, before they watched her bounding out onto the Fields of Sand, and soon she was no more than a speck on the horizon.

**(A/N: I'm not writing this for my amusement... Review please! Well... maybe I AM. But still...)**


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

She dashed toward the Corner of Elements, hoping that the other cats would be there. As she bounded along, she thought of what exactly had happened. Something was wrong, she knew. Something was missing. But she just couldn't figure out what. Then it hit her, sharp and painful as a badger's claw. She hadn't been able to say good-bye. To Mistypaw. To Ironpaw. And she felt a tug at heart as another thought entered her mind. To Thunderpaw.

She thought of how mysterious… how _secretive_ Aspensun, Silvermoon, and Seastar had been. How they had selected specifically Iceheart and Stormcloud to be guards. Silvermoon's mate and one of her sons. Two people she could trust. Moonpaw doubted that Silvermoon would explain her disappearance either. She sighed. _Why?_ Why was Silvermoon being so secretive? Were they afraid that perhaps someone in OceanClan was a traitor? She didn't know, but the thought sent her fur bristling.

She slowed as she neared the sand dune that was the OceanClan side of the Corner. She crept up the dune and peered over the edge. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw two other silhouettes of cats. Then she immediately tensed again and admonished herself. Why had she let herself become relaxed? There might be other cats waiting to ambush her once she was lured out.

She opened her mouth scenting the air. The Corner held the stale, mingled scents of all four Clans. But two scents were more fresh. One was of EarthClan, the other of NightClan. Perhaps these two _were_ the other two chosen cats from the prophecy. Unless they were traitors to their Clans. Taking a risk, she slipped down into the Corner.

Both cats were looking at each other hostilely, but at Moonpaw's entrance, they quickly snapped their heads to look at Moonpaw. Moonpaw gasped as she recognized the two. Hollypaw and Splashedpaw! Both apprentices themselves. But she had to be on guard.

"Hello," She meowed curtly to the two.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Splashedpaw hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Moonpaw spat back, muscles tensed, ready to fight if necessary.

"You were both chosen cats from the prophecy, weren't you?" Hollypaw interrupted. She was quite smaller and slighter than Moonpaw and Splashedpaw, like her mother.

Splashedpaw looked surprised, but quickly hid it. Moonpaw didn't change her expression at all.

"What if we were?" Moonpaw asked.

"Well… so was I," Hollypaw replied nonchalantly, licking her paw. She looked almost comical in this tense scene of pre-combat.

"As was I," Splashedpaw surprised them both, by saying that. She glared at Moonpaw. "What about _you_?"

"I was too," Moonpaw finally answered. She didn't relax until Splashedpaw did. But she tensed right up again as she scented another cat. Splashedpaw and even Hollypaw did the same.

And they saw the culprit. A golden streak flew into the Corner. Sparkpaw. Moonpaw groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes. If Sparkpaw was the other chosen cat, she would throw herself into the sun-resting waters. She didn't know _how _she would survive with Sparkpaw coming along.

"And you are?" Splashedpaw hissed hostilely.

"Sparkpaw of SunClan. And don't you dare hurt me! Else you'll face the wrath of both my father, Goldenmoon, and StarClan!" Sparkpaw meowed shrilly.

"And why are you here?" Splashedpaw continued interrogating, not once relaxing from her battle-ready position.

Sparkpaw gave a short laugh. "StarClan chose me! That's why! Like the rest of you, I presume?" She added, giving the other apprentices a distasteful look.

"Yes," Hollypaw answered for all of them, relaxing immediately. "I'm Hollypaw from EarthClan."

"You already know me," Moonpaw said shortly when Sparkpaw glanced at her. The golden she-cat rolled her eyes before turning her imperious gaze on Splashedpaw.

Splashedpaw met Sparkpaw's gaze evenly with her own piercing glare. Moonpaw saw Sparkpaw flinch, as if she weren't used to being looked at in the eye. "And I'm Splashedpaw. Of NightClan," Splashedpaw finally spoke, after what seemed to be nine lifetimes.

"So where shall we go now?" Hollypaw asked quietly. "Did anyone get any message from StarClan? Other than me," She added.

The other three she-cats nodded. "StarClan showed me the way through some of EarthClan territory," Sparkpaw offered.

"And through NightClan territory," Splashedpaw added, seeming somewhat disgruntled.

"And StarClan showed me past the Twoleg nests," Hollypaw put in her part.

"They showed me all of that," Moonpaw muttered, her voice quiet. "And more." At that, all the cats turned their gaze on her. "They showed me into a Twoleg camp. Into a Twoleg pathway between two Twoleg nests."

"So… what are we waiting for?" Sparkpaw asked. When the other apprentices gave her blank looks, she sighed and rolled her eyes exasperatedly, as if what she was asking was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well… are we gonna get going or not?"

The other apprentices nodded as they followed Sparkpaw, who was in the lead, setting out to go through EarthClan territory. They both kept their own thoughts to themselves. But each held one thought that was the same. Why had StarClan chosen them? A bunch of apprentices? Why not warriors? After all, how could _apprentices_ fulfill a prophecy?

**(A/N: -chants- Review! Review! Oh yeah... and if I REALLY owned Warriors, I'd be the top horseback rider in the world.)**


	7. Chapter Five

**(A/N - Sorry for not updating! I was real busy. The lack of reviews disturbs me so. -sigh-)**

Chapter Five

"_Duck!_" Sparkpaw hissed sharply.

All four she-cats crouched low and dashed into some heavy-scented bushes. Moonpaw marveled at how they all trusted each other slightly. Such as responding to Sparkpaw's warning. She was sure that, just a moonrise or two ago, they wouldn't have given a care in the world for Sparkpaw's warning. She hoped the bushes would mask their scent. The scent of EarthClan clogged the air, but she could detect traces of a near-by patrol.

It had been two moonrises since Moonpaw had been smuggled out of camp. While Moonpaw's sign from StarClan had seemed like a short dash through EarthClan territory, Sparkpaw's relatively more reliable sign had proved otherwise. Sparkpaw had been bringing them through the twists and turns of EarthClan territory in one piece. So far. She assured them that they'd be out within a moonrise. They had gotten lost once or twice, but Hollypaw helped them get back on track. But now, all the cats except for Sparkpaw, were confused about exactly where they were headed.

"Why can't we take a shortcut?" Splashedpaw grumbled as she usually did in a low voice.

"Because you know as well as I do that if we did, we'll never find the right spot to cross NightClan… and beyond," Hollypaw added mysteriously.

Splashedpaw grumbled on about something else before Sparkpaw glared at her. The NightClan she-cat understood the message that it relayed, rolling her eyes and shutting up.

But now they had this new, possible, danger ahead of them. If they got caught by EarthClan… well, it was best they didn't get to that.

"I scent NightClan!" One of the cats in the patrol reported. Moonpaw felt Splashedpaw tense beside her.

"Probably from that NightClan attack yesterday," Another said dismissively.

Moonpaw's eyes flew wide open in shock. NightClan attack?! Sparkpaw was giving Splashedpaw uneasy glances, as if she thought the NightClan apprentice would attack them any second. Splashedpaw looked just as shocked as Moonpaw felt, but at Sparkpaw's dubious glances, she hissed softly in defiance.

"Let's move on," The first voice said decisively. "There's no disturbance over here."

The apprentices could hear the patrol leaving as the crunching of dried leaves that blanketed the forest faded away.

"NightClan attack?" Sparkpaw was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"I knew nothing about it! And it couldn't have been NightClan," Splashedpaw immediately hissed in defiance. "Bloodfur would surely know. And I hear and know _everything_ that goes on. I could sneak to EarthClan camp and stay there for a quarter-moon and they still wouldn't discover me."

Sparkpaw merely narrowed her eyes, but didn't speak. Moonpaw's and Hollypaw's glares at her silenced her for sure. Moonpaw tentatively laid her tail in a comforting, friendly, gesture on Splashedpaw's back. The NightClan she-cat looked infuriated at first, as if she were about to give Moonpaw a piece of her mind, but she relaxed and Moonpaw was surprised as Splashedpaw even offered a slight smile.

"Let's get going now," Splashedpaw hissed impatiently. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

The NightClan apprentice was clearly uneasy in EarthClan territory and would obviously be much more comfortable once they reached NightClan territory. Hollypaw, on the other hand, looked wistfully at everything around her, clearly dreading when they had to leave the territory. Moonpaw, on the other hand, didn't care. She just wanted to get going as soon as possible, although she dreaded it as well.

The prophecy said that they were destined to meet 'badger.' Four apprentices against a full-grown badger? The odds were against them.

Without a word, Sparkpaw led them out of the bushes and back onto the way out of EarthClan territory. This time, Splashedpaw no longer walked by herself, instead, she walked alongside Moonpaw, but silently. They couldn't risk being found.

-

"Finally!" Splashedpaw was the first to speak as they stood on the cliff at the edge of EarthClan territory. Night had fallen upon the territories as they looked down over the wasted fields that made up NightClan territory.

Moonpaw could see the tenseness of Splashedpaw's muscles. The she-cat must've been excited to go back to her Clan's territory. Hollypaw slipped into the lead and through a silent signal, they proceeded down the steep, rocky, slope into NightClan territory.

The minute Moonpaw took her first step onto NightClan territory, she could feel the sharp, prickly stubs of wasted wheat on the field. Drab and gray, it radiated despair and hopelessness, making her shiver. Splashedpaw looked right at home, the pads of her paws probably toughened and adapted to the rough terrain of her Clan's territory.

Moonpaw felt vulnerable out in the open fields. She couldn't understand how NightClan could feel comfortable in a place like this, or find any prey at all. And she didn't know where they would stay for the night. The night was chilly and even a few cold flakes of snow were falling from the skies. Moonpaw shivered, before following Hollypaw on.

"Can't we stop for the night?" Sparkpaw grumbled, saying exactly what was on Moonpaw's mind.

"But the next place to rest that StarClan showed me is just up ahead!" Hollypaw mewed insistently.

Moonpaw glanced around her, but all she could see were the same gray, barren, wasted fields. There was nothing that looked like it could be shelter or a suitable place to stay for the rest of the night.

"Yes," Splashedpaw supported Hollypaw. "There's a place up ahead, I've been there before."

Moonpaw saw Sparkpaw roll her eyes, but continued anyway. The white she-cat kept her eyes open for any sign of a shelter, she didn't recognize their resting place until both Hollypaw and Splashedpaw pointed it out at the same time.

"A foxhole?!" Sparkpaw shrieked indignantly. "I'm not sleeping in a foxhole!"

"It's not a foxhole!" Splashedpaw snapped. "We dug it to hide out and sometimes prey gets caught in there!"

"Are you sure it'll be safe?" Moonpaw asked cautiously. "What if a patrol comes and finds us?"

"They won't," Hollypaw said firmly. Although she was the smallest and youngest in the group, she was the most mature. "StarClan showed me, and if we can't trust them, we can't trust anyone."

This hushed them all up and the four she-cats slipped in. Inside, it was dark. Only a few holes above them allowed some moonlight to creep in.

"Okay, we have to have one cat keeping lookout at all times," Hollypaw said, immediately taking the position as the leader. "Splashedpaw, you can do the first time, and then I'll go. Then Moonpaw, and Sparkpaw will do it last."

Splashedpaw nodded in acceptance. None of the other cats questioned Hollypaw. Moonpaw was half-surprised Sparkpaw didn't speak up. The SunClan cat was probably too tired.

Moonpaw looked up through the entrance to the hole at the moon and Silverpelt. She could see the silhouette of Splashedpaw against the night sky, looking out. It was the last thing she saw before she drifted off into sleep.

"Moonpaw! Wake up, you have to keep watch now," A voice hissed in her ear.

Moonpaw grumbled as she was shaken awake by a paw. Opening her eyes, she saw Hollypaw. The sky was still dark, Silverpelt twinkling above. Immediately, she remembered where they were and what they were doing. She leaped up, with a nod to Hollypaw, and sat at the entrance of the hole.

She yawned. Of course, this was boring work. Unless something wrong happened. But they had put their trust in StarClan and StarClan had shown them this place. Surely it would be safe.

Her eyelids were about to close out of boredom when she spotted something moving. Eyes narrowed, she looked closer, and spotted a few cats. Probably sneaking out. Either way, they were heading this direction.


End file.
